The Cupid Reoccurrence
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Everyone is celebrating Valentine's Day in different ways. While most go to plan others take a different route leading to closer relationships. Shamy, Lenny, HowardxBernadette, RajxEmily and the kids


**A/N: I know Valentine's Day was two days ago, but I found this on my computer and had to post it. It takes place two months after The Offspring Recalibration. I hope you all enjoy! **

The Cupid Reoccurrence

"Happy Valentine's Day" Leonard told Penny.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she replied "So do you have anything planned".

Leonard rolled over to catch her in his arms "it's already in action".

Penny looked confused "what is it".

"Look at the clock" he replied. She looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw the red numbers read 12:38.

"Crap, I'm late for that meeting with my agent" said penny trying to leave the bed.

"It's okay. I already called your agent and she's sending over the papers that she wanted you to look over. I called the university and told them I wasn't coming in today" explained Leonard.

Penny calmed down and gave him a light peck on the lips "you scared me. So what are we going to do".

"I thought staying in bed all day would be a nice break after all the work we've done lately".

"I like the sound of that" said penny smiling. "I also planned to take you out to dinner" said Leonard.

"I have a surprise for you" said penny.

"What is it" asked Leonard, curious. Penny got out of bed and went to her closet. She disappeared inside leaving Leonard to figure out what she was doing. She came back carrying a smallish box. Penny gave the box to Leonard who took it with raised eyebrows.

He opened the box and smiled "Tickets to the new Star Trek movie. And without Sheldon's commentary about all of things that are wrong."

"Yep, why don't we get dress, eat lunch and then go see it" said penny with a smile.

Leonard gave her a kiss "I love you".

"Love you too" replied penny  
-o-O-o-  
"Happy Valentine's Day" Armand told Katherine.

"Happy Valentine's Day" replied Katherine giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How's your day been" he asked.

"Okay" she said pulling her lunch bag out of her locker "I got an A on that biology project."

"That's great" he replied.

"I want to know how your day has been" said Katherine slamming her locker shut.

"I got an A on my Holmes paper, which is great because I bull shitted most of it" he said with a grin.

"Well at least you tried" she said. He took her hand and they walked down the hallway towards the lunch room. Katherine wrinkled her nose in disgust at the lunch food "I'm glad I bring my own, this doesn't look good".

"Why don't we eat outside today, it's nice" suggested Armand.

"Okay" replied Katherine. They found a table a little ways from the school under a tree. Katherine unwrapped her sandwich and Armand pulled out a thermos of soup. "That smells amazing" said Katherine.

"It's tomato basil. You want to try" asked Armand.

Katherine nodded her head and Armand gave her the spoon to try some. "That's good" she said.

"I've perfected it over the years to get it like this" he said.

Katherine opened up her lunch bag "I have a surprise".

"What is it" asked Armand. Katherine pulled a mini cherry pie with a heart shaped crust out "a pie for my cutie pie".

"That is adorable. Thank you Katherine" said Armand "You know what's funny".

"What" asked Katherine confused. Armand reached into his bag and pulled a chocolate cupcake with a heart candy embedded in the frosting "a cupcake for my cupcake".

"Aww, Armand" said Katherine. She took his hand and kissed his nose.

"Just because it's valentine's day doesn't mean you can kiss" said a teacher. Armand and Katherine laughed.  
-o-O-o-  
Howard was about to go join the guys for lunch when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see his short wife in the hallway. "Hi honey" he said as he stood up.

Bernadette walked forward and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's day" she said as she broke away from him.

"What are you doing here? You have work" he said.

"I took the afternoon off so I could spend time with you" explained Bernadette.

"I still have to work" said Howard.

Bernadette's fingers trailed up to his neck and they played with his dickey "not today. I told them you had a family emergency, so you would need the afternoon off" explained Bernadette.

"But I don't have one" said Howard.

"Yes you do. Katherine gets home from school at 3:45 and I want to get you out of your tight hoochie pants" said Bernadette.

"Oh, that is a family emergency" said Howard, his voice lowering, and he gave Bernadette a quick peck on the lips.

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get you home" said Bernadette grabbing his hand.

Howard smiled at his luck "what happens if another family emergency comes up tonight".

"Then we'll have to take care of it won't we" said Bernadette with a smile.  
-o-O-o-  
Raj walked up to Emily's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Raj came in with a bouquet of purple irises. Emily smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You remembered I don't like roses."

Raj grinned. "I've never forgotten in all these years."

"What do you have planned," asked Emily as she sat the flowers on a counter.

Raj wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer. "I thought we could go out to a nice restaurant. And…"

"And what?"

"I found a hotel nearby that's supposed to be haunted. I reserved us a room if you want to go. A night away from the kids."

Emily smiled. "That's so cool! Yes, let's go!"

Raj laughed. "Alright then, I've got our bags already in the car."

Emily grabbed her flowers off the counter and then dragged Raj out the room and to the car.  
-o-O-o-  
James was walking up to his dorm room when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked the message:

Padma: **have you checked your mail.**

****James texted her back:

**No**  
Padma: **go check**

James walked back down the stairs to the student mailboxes. Getting out the tiny key he pulled a rectangular package out, along with a few letters.

James: **okay now what**

Padma: **call me up on Skype, but don't open it yet.**

He walked back up to his dorm room and carefully shut the door. He turned on his laptop and opened up the Skype window. He clicked on Padma's name and soon her face was on his screen. "Hello James" she said.

"Hi Padma" he replied.

"Did you get my present" she asked.

He looked at the package and saw that it was from Padma. "Yes, it's right here" he said waving it in front of her.

"Open it. You'll love it" she said.

He opened it to find a book inside, one that he knew well. "Do you remember it" she asked and he could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, how could I forget" James replied. His hands carefully skimmed over the cover of a well worn copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_. He opened it up to the first chapter and the note he stuck in there two and a half years ago was still there, 'do you want to go out'".

"I still remember you borrowing that from me and I could never figure out why, that is until you brought it back" said Padma with a smile.

"It was a good book" said James " I just made it better".

Padma laughed "happy valentine's day".

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too" replied James.

"Bye" she said, sadly waving goodbye.

"Bye" he said waving back. He closed the window and started on his homework.  
-o-O-o-  
Sheldon's day had not been great. After Amy dropped him off at work he learned that Leonard would not be able to take him home like previously planned. Leonard was now spending the day with penny, which Sheldon thought his work would suffer because of it. On the topic of suffering work, sheldon was being forced to work with kripke again. He kept pestering Sheldon about what he and Amy were going to do for Valentine's Day. It didn't help that the previous day kripke mentioned that he must be getting laid, because his work wasn't up to the standard it had been the week before. Unlike in the past, this statement held a bit more truth to it. Since Amy was working late that night and the guys had Valentine's plans, he had to take the bus. After taking a short nap on the bus, resulting in coming home later than normal, Sheldon was ready for the day to be over. As he trudged up the stairs he checked his phone. Amy hadn't tried to contact him, even though he was late. He opened up the door to see the apartment lights dimmed and candlelight softly glowing on the coffee table. "Amy?" Said Sheldon uncertainly.

"Hello cuddles" said Amy as she came from the bedroom. Sheldon's heart skipped a bit as he took in Amy. She was wearing her Star Trek nurse uniform.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"We were going to have a romantic candlelit dinner, but you came home late so, I just went to part two of my plan" explained Amy.

"May I ask, what is part two" asked Sheldon.

Amy stood on her tip tops and wrapped her arms around his neck "it's when Padma, melody and Katherine go over to Raj and Emily's since they're on a date, leaving us to an empty apartment" said Amy seductively "and I think you need a check up".

But I'm not sick dr. Fowler-cooper" said Sheldon taking one of her hands.

Amy put her other hand on Sheldon's forehead "you're burning up. There's only one cure for this".

"And what is it dr. Fowler-cooper" Sheldon whispered in her ear. Amy smiled and led him to their bedroom.  
-o-O-o-  
Henry crept out of his room and grabbed the spare key to Sheldon and Amy's apartment from the bowl by the door. He walked up to the fifth floor and stopped in front of 5A. He was taking a major risk, he had no idea how Melody would take this and he had no plan if Sheldon and Amy found him. He let himself into their apartment with the spare key and he tip toed towards Melody's room. He opened the door slowly and stepped gently inside. She was sleeping in shorts and a long shirt, her noise canceling headphones on, but something was wrong. She was shaking and clawing at her pillow and bedspread. He could hear her whimper and saw the look of terror on her face. Henry flashed back to years ago when they would have sleep overs and he knew what was happening: a night terror. Without thinking he slipped into bed with her and held her tight. Melody stopped clawing, but she was still shaking. Henry removed her noise canceling headphones and he stroked her hair until he felt her body relax. He relaxed too "it's okay melody. I'm here" he whispered into her hair. She turned over facing Henry and held him closer. _Shit. I'm screwed_, he thought. Now caught in Melody's death grip he did the only thing he could think of, he fell asleep. When he woke up he saw that her clock read 4:23. If he didn't leave soon his parents would find out he was gone or worse, Sheldon would find out. Melody's grip had loosened so he slowly tried to slip away. It worked great until he slide off the bed with a small thud. Melody woke up to see Henry cursing on her floor.

"What are you doing here" she whispered while covering herself with her blanket.

"Originally I came in to take you up to the roof to see the stars. When I came in you were having a night terror so... I got into bed and stayed until you calmed down" explained Henry.

"Thank you for staying. I've been stressing about my senior project. I guess it came back and bit me in the ass" said melody before leaning in to kiss him.

Henry melted into melody until he had to come up for air. "So... Romance Ninja. Whaa" said Henry getting up and striking a pose.

Melody laughed and threw a pillow at him playfully. "go and get some sleep 'romance ninja'".

Henry smiled as he left, careful to walk quietly by Sheldon and Amy's room.


End file.
